


Geny se nezapřou

by Echo_D



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Family, Future Fic
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-19
Updated: 2015-06-19
Packaged: 2018-04-05 04:09:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4165224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Echo_D/pseuds/Echo_D





	Geny se nezapřou

I přestože byla přestávka, byly všechny děti ve škole posazené v kroužku na koberečku a napjatě poslouchaly malou Zoey, která dychtivě popisovala hardware počítače, který měla paní učitelka Wilsonová na pracovním stole. 

„Takže tady máme základní desku, tady je procesor a grafická karta,“ ukazovala Zoey a nadále pokračovala s výkladem, ovšem nevšimla si, že paní učitelka stojí ve dveřích a výklad své žákyně poslouchá. Sama paní Wilsonová si pak udělala pomyslnou poznámku, že se o tomto musí zmínit rodičům. 

Po poslední hodině si Zoey přišel vyzvednout Oliver. Ovšem už na chodbě ho paní Wilsonová zastavila a začala vyprávět, jakou nečekanou přednášku jeho dcera uskutečnila. Oliver nebyl ani trochu překvapený, že jeho dcera zdědila chytrost po své matce, a tak poslouchal s úsměvem na tváři. 

Když dorazili ze školy domů, Zoey zamířila rovnou do pokojíčku na domácí úkoly. Oliver byl natěšený, že sdělí nové zprávy Felicity. Když ovšem uviděl, jak je zabraná do kódování, opřel se o futra a sledoval ji. Po nějaké chvíli se Felicity zvedla a chtěla si dojít pro sklenici vody a nějakou tu svačinku. Když se ovšem otočila, čekalo ji ve dveřích překvapení. 

„Olivere! Bože,“ vyjekla s rukou na srdci, „ty tvoje nindža-schopnosti mě jednou budou stát život.“  


„Nechtěl jsem tě rušit,“ odvětil na to Oliver. „Naše dcera je totiž očividně po tobě a já si musím zvyknout, protože za chvíli už tady budete takhle kódovat obě.“  


„A co když já budu muset poslouchat vás, až budete probírat Arrow byznys, co?“ řekla Felicity.  


„Neřekl bych,“ usmál se škodolibě Oliver.  


„Moment, víš snad něco, co já ne?“ 

„Dnes jsem měl ve škole zajímavý rozhovor s paní Wilsonovou. Naše Zoey totiž vzdělávala celou třídu o hardwaru počítače a pak prý začala mluvit o nějakých pravidlech, jak se nenechat hacknout. Je prostě celá ty,“ řekl pyšně Oliver. 

„Huh.“

„Felicity? Většinou trochu víc mluvíš a já jsem ten, kdo neví co říct,“ nemohl si pomoci Oliver.  


„No, podle toho, co mi tu říkáš, budeš muset počítat s tím, že slovíček huh a hmm uslyšíš v budoucnu víc, protože při kódování je nutné se soustředit,“ odpověděla.  


„Mm-hm“ zamumlal Oliver, "já se soustředím," řekl a dlouze ji políbil.  


„Fuuj, nechte si to na jindy,“ ozvalo se, když malá Zoey přiběhla za nimi.  


„Pojď za mnou, ty můj génie,“ zvedla ji Felicity a dala jí pusu na tvář, "mamka je na tebe moc pyšná.“  


„Tatí?“ řekla po chvíli Zoey.  


„Ano?“  


„Příští rok si můžeme ve škole vybrat různé kroužky a já bych s kamarádem chtěla vyzkoušet lukostřelbu, pomůžeš mi trénovat?“  


Sotva to Zoey dořekla, Oliver a Felicity se na sebe podívali s ústy dokořán.


End file.
